This invention relates generally to semiconductor laser structures and more particularly to laser structures having internal sources for forming, during growth or during anneal treatment after growth, buried impurity induced layer disordered (BIILD) regions that function as optical and current confinement mechanisms for such laser structures.
The employment of impurity induced layer disordering (IILD) is well known in the art for fabricating after growth buried or confined active regions in such semiconductor laser devices. However, there is no report or disclosure known by us that attempts or contemplates the fabrication and patterning of such sources in situ during growth. What is desired is a process, particularly as implemented in either MBE or MOCVD, wherein layer patterning can be achieved in situ without growth interruption by some off-line or nongrowth procedure or process.
There are two examples known to us where patterning may be achieved by quasi-in situ thermal processing wherein thermal etching is employed to selectively remove GaAs. In one example, a n-GaAs layer over a p-AlGaAs layer is first, selectively chemically etched in a particular region followed by thermal etching to remove the remaining thin GaAs left from chemical etching before proceeding with regrowth of the p-AlGaAs layer. This forms a buried reverse biased current confinement mechanism in a double heterostructure laser. H. Tanaka et al, "Single-Longitudinal-Mode Self Aligned AlGa(As) Double-Heterostructure Lasers Fabricated by Molecular Beam Epitaxy", Japanese Journal of Applied Physics, Vol. 24, pp. L89-L90, 1985. In the other example, a GaAs/AlGaAs heterostructure partially masked by a metallic film is thermally etched in an anisotropic manner illustrating submicron capabilities for device fabrication. A. C. Warren et al, "Masked, Anisotropic Thermal Etching and Regrowth for In Situ Patterning of Compound Semiconductors", Applied Physics Letters, Vol. 51(22), pp. 1818-1820, Nov. 30, 1987. In both of these examples, AlGaAs masking layers are recognized as an etch stop to provide for the desired geometric configuration in thermally etched GaAs, although it is also known that, given the proper desorption parameters, AlGaAs may also be thermally etched at higher temperatures with different attending ambient conditions vis a vis GaAs.
However, none of these techniques employ in situ photo induced evaporation as a technique in a film deposition system to incrementally reduce, on a minute scale, film thickness in patterned or selective locations at the growth surface either during or after film growth, producing smooth sculptured surface morphology which is a principal objective of this invention.
It is another object of this invention to bring about in situ removal or desorption of selected surface regions or layers of compound semiconductors employing induced evaporation enhancement in metalorganic chemical vapor deposition (MOCVD) epitaxy and to apply this method in the fabrication of buried optical waveguides or buried heterojunction lasers and laser arrays formed via buried impurity induced layer disordering (BIILD).